Uniform
by Shiroruyama
Summary: Masa sekolah itu masa yang indah, kau hanya akan mengalamainya sekali seumur hidupmu. itulah yang kini gadis itu rasakan, menikmati kenangan waktu ia berumur 17th, hari terakhir ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Warning Inside, Sakura PoV, RnC please :


Yosh...

Saya mau RE-PUBLISH fic ini ...

Terima kasih, fic ini saya buat untuk temen saya yang akan lulus .

Mungkin para readers sudah pernah baca fic ini, yeeps... Ini fic yang aku buat tapi aku pindah lagi :) sekalian memperbaiki miss typo(s) dan diksinya. Juga untuk memindahkan genrenya menjadi Friendship.

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Typo(s) bertaburan, Alur GJ, AU, Jelek, Sakura PoV, Bikin enek, Alur maju-mundur, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**HARD WARNING** **: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U-niform**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing : Sakura and friends**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Sakura mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Keinginannya mengunjungi sekolahnya dulu membuatnya menemukan hal yang menarik disana. Senyuman, Air mata dan Pernyataan cinta menemani perjalanan Sakura selama bernostalgia di tempat ia bersekolah.

"Ternyata masa SMA itu tidak terlalu buruk juga."

Warning Inside, RnR please

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Konoha, 29-02-2014**

**01.00 PM**

**.**

Hembusan angin musim semi itu menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang kini tengah terbuka, gorden-gorden tipis berwarna merah jambu terlihat mengayun mengikuti arah gerak sang angin. Alunan gorden itu perlahan membelai wajah seorang gadis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan menghadang di tengah jendela. Merasakan angin musim semi yang masih sedikit dingin. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan menikmati belaian sang angin. Rambut _pink_-nya yang panjang itu sedikit bergerak ke belakang. Entah kenapa? Perasaan damai mulai menggebu di hatinya. Perlahan ia membuka mata, dan memeperlihatkan dua pasang warna mata seperti batu giok. Seulas senyuman terlihat menghiasai wajahnya yang putih.

"Hari minggu. Hhhh... Aku kesiangan bangun," kata gadis itu, sadar akan posisi Matahari yang sekarang berada di atas. Pandangan e_merald_-nya kini tertuju pada jam dinding di belakangnya. Sedikit terkejut, ketika ia tahu bahwa jam itu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Ya ampun... Sudah sesiang ini," katanya _innocen_t sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

Segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang putihnya menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamarnya, setelah mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sisi ranjang yang masih berantakan oleh selimut. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu.

Bunyi gemericik air yang menggema di dalam kamar bercat _pink_ tua itu memecah suasana sepi. Mengingat gadis itu hanya tinggal bersama ibunya, ah... Iya ibunya pasti sekarang sedang pergi arisan. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, kini sosok gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk putih sebatas dada dan rambut yang tergerai basah. Jejak kaki basah dan tetesan air dari rambutnya ia biarkan begitu saja menapak di lantai, ketika ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke lemari pakaian. Setelah membuka pintu lemari lebar-lebar, matanya mulai meneliti deretan pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemari itu. Jari lentiknya mulai menggeser satu persatu deretan pakaiannya. Sedangkan pikirannya masih bergelut rancau dengan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan hari ini. Hei, ini 'kan hari minggu. Bukan masalah 'kan jika harus tampil sedikit beda?.

Gerakan menggeser pakaiannya terhenti tatkala matanya memandang sebuah kemeja putih dengan dasi biru bergaris putih berjumlah tiga di bagian bawahnya, menggantung di kerah kemeja itu. Arah matanya sedikit tergeser ke arah samping kemeja putih itu. Kini ia melihat rok lipat-lipat berwarna biru muda dengan motif kotak-kotak. Seulas senyuman lembut terlihat di wajahnya, memori aneh tentang masa sekolahnya dulu tiba-tiba berputar kembali. Tangan putihnya perlahan mengambil kemeja dan rok tadi. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Namun belum sempat ia sampai ke tempat tidurnya, ia berbalik lagi menuju lemari pakaian yang masih terbuka dan mengambil sepasang baju. _T-shirt_ berwarna pink dengan rompi hitam yang menempel di T-sirht itu. Di bawah _T-sirth_ ada rok lipat-lipat dengan panjang di atas lutut berwarna hitam dengan garis tebal berwarna _pink_ di bagian paling bawah roknya. Setelah mengambil pakaian kedua tadi, pintu lemari itu ditutup menggunakan kaki putihnya, mengingat kedua tangannya kini sedang membawa 2 pasang pakaian. Kedua pasang pakaian tadi ia letakkan di atas ranjang tidur. Kemudian ia mengambil pakaian berwarna _pink_ tadi dengan rok hitam dan memakainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Bunyi langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar mengalun di rumah sepi itu. Seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian _pink_ tua dan rok hitam, terlihat ketika anak tangga yang ia turuni telah habis. Arah matanya melirik kemana-mana mencari sosok yang telah melahirkannya. 'Sepertinya sedang pergi,' katanya dalam hati. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Setelah sampai di hadapan pintu itu kepalanya menengok ke samping, ke arah rak sepatu dengan banyak alas kaki yang berjejer rapi di sana. Tangan kanannya yang putih, berhiaskan gelang atom berwarna_ pink_ mengarah pada sebuah sepatu _boot_ hitam dengan panjang di atas mata kaki. Setelah mengenakan sepatu tadi ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan angin menyambutnya lembut. Rambut pinknya yang di gerai panjang jadi sedikit terbang pelan. Ia segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Entah kenapa?, hari ini ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Senior High School**

Sebuah gedung sekolah kini telah menjadi objek pemandangan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya yang putih itu terpancar jelas di wajah putih itu. Perasaan yang kini ia rasakan beraneka macam nembuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tapi terlihat jelas ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Sejenak ia melihat jam berwarna pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 02.00 PM. Setelah melihat sekilas jamnya ia melangkah masuk ke halaman sekolah itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, pintu gerbang sekolah itu belum di kunci jika masih siang. Padahal ini minggu, apa pihak sekolah tidak takut kehilangan fasilitas sekolah?. Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan mengingat penjagaan di sekolah itu 24 jam. Pastinya dengan satpam yang setia.

Mata _Emerald_ gadis itu masih memandang rindu halaman sekolah yang dulu biasa ia gunakan dan murid-murid seangkatannya untuk melakakukan upacara dan apel. Kondisi sekolah itu sekarang terlihat sepi, tentu saja sekarang 'kan hari libur!. Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi menuju lorong depan sekolahnya dulu. Ia masih bisa merasakan dan mengingat jelas waktu gerombolan murid-murid yang ramai lalu lalang melewatinya ketika menuju halaman sekolah. Gadis itu berhenti di koridor awal gedung sekolah dan menutup matanya. Mencoba mengulang _memory_ lama di sekolahan yang sepi itu. Benar, suasananya masih terasa jelas, seolah-olah sekarang ia sedang di lewati banyak murid berseragam sama. Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Sakura, nama gadis yang kini sedang bernostalgia sendirian di sebuah gedung sekolah, berdiri di koridor awal sambil menutup mata. Ia seolah benar-benar bisa mendengar suasana gelak tawa para murid yang sedang bercanda melewatinya. Padahal sekarang kondisi sekolahan itu sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura PoV**

Tempat ini. Entah kenapa aku begitu merindukan suasana bersekolah?. Mungkin karena aku melihat seragam SMA-ku tadi. Seragam itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada zaman sekolah dulu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah 4 tahun aku lulus. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku rindu pada mereka?. Rindu pada cengiran Naruto, rindu pada Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan... Aku rindu padanya, Sasuke. Kira-kira sekarang mereka kuliah dimana ya?. Sudah 2 tahun lebih aku kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Apa mereka masih mengingatku?.

Aku membuka mataku lagi dan memandang lurus ke depan koridor sekolah ini. Tepat 3 meter di depanku ada 2 belokan. Ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku bisa merasakan tanganku berkeringat dan jantungku berdebar. Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan dan berbelok ke kanan. Aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah ini sebentar. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan akan ada hal yang menarik disini?.

Bahkan setelah sekian lamanya, tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Senyumanku tidak bisa lepas ketika aku melewati satu persatu deretan ruangan di sepanjang koridor ini. Mulai dari Ruangan Kepala Sekolah, Jejeran ruang kelas anak kelas satu, yang memang berada di lantai bawah, dan UKS. Ah... Aku ingat biasanya UKS jarang di kunci. Aku jadi ingin masuk, perlahan ku putar knop pintu berwarna putih dengan pelan. Degupan jantungku masih bisa kurasakan.

'CKLEK'

Ah, benar memang tidak di kunci. Masih saja tidak berubah seperti dulu. Secara iseng-iseng aku mulai meneliti perabotan di dalamnya, masih sama. Padahal sudah 4 tahun aku lulus, jadi kangen. Setelah puas dengan penelitian liarku. Aku segera keluar dari UKS dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Aku mulai melangkah lagi, bisa kulihat di ujung koridor ini ada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Aku masih ingat kalau ingin mencapai tangga itu aku pasti melewati lapangan tengah. Dengan berlari kecil aku mengarahkan diriku menuju tangga yang kini tengah kulihat, gerakanku terhenti saat kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Kini aku tengah menatap rindu lapangan tengah. Tempat biasa bermain anak-anak basket. Perlahan ku pejamkan mataku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan riuh sorak sorai para murid berseragam putih biru, ketika mereka meneriaki idola sekolah mereka memasukkan bola ke ring. Hanya semilir angin sore yang menemaniku disini. Rambut _pink_ panjangku sedikit bergoyang ketika angin itu bertiup. Aku ingat saat-saat aku melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bertanding bola basket, suara Ino yang menyoraki Sasuke dengan semangat. Dan pandangan tajam Sasuke pada ring di depannya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, dia memang keren. Bahkan aku masih ingat kenapa Naruto menantang Sasuke bertanding. Hinata memang hebat bisa membuat dua _icon_ sekolah itu saling berbentur. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut apa perasaan ini. Jujur saja aku sedikit merasakan nyeri di bagian dadaku jika mengingat saat-saat itu, tapi kenapa aku bisa tersenyum?. Aku mulai membuka mataku, cahaya matahari masih berada pada sudut 45° dari tempatku berdiri. Cahaya itu menerpa wajahku, memang sedikit panas tapi aku menikmatinya.

Kini pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah ring basket. Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat sebuah kemeja putih yang tersampir di tiang penyangga ring. Kenapa bisa ada di situ?. Seragam yang sama dengan milikku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah kiri dan mulai melangkah lagi, meninggalakan lapangan tengah yang penuh kenangan itu. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak ketika mengingat kejadian setelah pertandingan Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir.

Kini kakiku mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, mataku melihat ke arah atas ujung tangga ini dan benar, inilah lantai 2 atau lebih tepatnya gedung kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Sekolahan ini begitu besar, mungkin karena memang hanya ada aku saja saat ini. Aku mulai berjalan lurus setelah menaiki tangga tadi. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Bisa kulihat lapangan basket tadi, tapi dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Lapangan itu terlihat begitu jelas dari atas sini. Aku berjalan pelan lagi, sambil menikmati angin yang sudah hampir sore. Ini benar-benar masa yang sangat kurindukan. Aku hampir sampai di ujung koridor, ada belokan lagi di sana. Kali ini aku lebih memilih ke arah kiri. Sekarang yang terbentang di mataku hanya barisan ruang kelas 3 yang kosong. Disini memang hanya ada ruang kelas tiga, karena ruangan kelas dua ada di belokan kanan tadi beserta beberapa ruangan lainnya. Aku memang tidak berniat ke sana karena saat ini yang terbesit di pikiranku hanya pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan pemandangan pohon sakura itu akan terlihat lebih jelas jika di lihat dari arah ruang kelas anak kelas 3.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika memandangi sebuah pohon yang dengan bunga yang senada dengan warna rambutku. Pohon ini masih ada, ternyata tempat ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, ingatan kembali bermunculan di kepalaku. Ya... Aku ingat dulu aku, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan Dia. Sering menghabiskan jam istirahat sambil bercanda dan tersenyum riang di bawah pohon ini. Kenangan yang indah menurutku, Ino juga pernah menghiburku di bawah pohon ini saat aku patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ah... Patah hati, menggelikan kalau aku mengingatnya. Masa' hanya karena tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda yang selalu bersikap dingin tengah berciuman dengan teman sendiri. Aku jadi merasa hidupku benar-benar berhenti berjalan. Benar-benar menggelikan dan bodoh. Aku tersenyum sinis saat ini, kenangan yang buruk menurutku. Angin sore berhembus lagi, seolah menghilangkan kesepian dan kerinduan yang sedang melandaku sekarang. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran benar-benar menambah suasa pilu dihatiku. Kuangkat tanganku untuk menggapai bunga sakura yang berguguran karena terhembus angin. Kelopak bunga _pink_ ini benar-benar indah. Kutarik nafasku pelan dan kuhmbuskan lagi, padahal cuma ingatan tapi terasa berat. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini, aku ingin ke atap sekolah. Baiklah, ini kunjungan terakhirku sebelum pulang, aku ingin melihat seluruh pemandangan sekitar sekolah dari sana. Dan setelah itu aku akan pulang.

Segera aku melangkah pergi menuju atap meskipun sesekali aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat bunga sakura itu lagi. Dan sekarang koridor ini benar-benar sepi, tapi aku bisa merasakan beberapa siswa yang lari-lari sepanjang koridor di kejar guru karena ketahuan membolos. Aku terkikik geli kalau mengingat hal itu. Pasalnya dulu aku dan Naruto temanku, juga mengalami hal itu. Kami ketahuan membolos ke kantin dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran dengan Iruka sensei. Dasar! Kenapa aku mau saja di ajak sama anak duren itu ke kantin saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Aku jadi kangen cengiran bodohnya.

Pandanganku kembali lurus ke depan, kenyataan bahwa lorong-lorong yang aku lewati sepanjang menuju atap benar-benar sepi, membuatku merasa hampa. Melangkah perlahan ternyata tidak terlalu merepotkan, meskipun terkesan membuang waktu. Menikmati suasana sepi seperti ini bagiku terkesan menyedihkan. Tapi, aku bisa terenyum memandangi bangku-bangku kosong itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di sebuah tangga, tangga ini memang tidak terlalu panjang seperti tadi, mungkin hanya 6 anak tangga. Entah kenapa?, kakiku bergerak sendiri. Perasaan berdebar-debar ini terasa nyaman. Satu-persatu tangga ini kunaiki dan di ujungnya aku bisa melihat sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Sebuah pintu yang biasa aku buka saat jam istirahat dulu. Dengan membayangkan sekarang aku mengenakan seragam khas sekolah ini, aku perlahan menarik kebawah pegangan pintu ini. Terlihat cahaya Matahari menerpa wajahku, 'Silau'.

Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini. Atap sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi para murid karena cahaya matahari yang menyengat saat jam istirahat. Aku mulai melangkah ke depan menuju kawat pembatas. Senyumanku meluncur begitu saja ketika aku mengamati pemandangan sekitar sekolah. Ini benar-benar hal yang paling aku suka 4 tahun yang lalu. angin semilir ini bertiup lagi. Aku merasakan kedamaian disini, angin musim semi yang menemaniku sejak aku menjejakkan kaki di sekolahan ini. Aku menutup mata, merasakan hangatnya angin ini, padahal tadi terasa sedikit dingin. Kenapa sekarang jadi hangat?. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, cahaya matahari menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Rambut _pink_-ku yang tergerai dan mengayun seolah ikut menikmati _moment-moment_ ini. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti dadaku, aku ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ya... Hari di mana acara kelulusanku. Hari di mana aku masih memakai seragam SMA-ku. Hari di mana aku menjadi murid SMA untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Memory_ ku mulai berputar kembali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura..."

Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku kenal suara ini, ya ini suara Ino. Sekarang aku tengah berdiri memandang seisi penjuru sekolahan. Ya... Hari ini, hari kelulusanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih akan tibanya hari ini. Tapi aku juga nerasa senang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Ino berlari kecil ke arahku rambut _blonde_-nya sedikit mengayun pelan saat ia berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sih?" Tanya Ino padaku, aku bisa melihat raut muka kesal dari wajahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak ada," jawabku sambil memandang langit biru. Indah.

"Ck, kita sudah harus berkumpul di aula, _Forehead_. Kepala sekolah itu sudah mulai mau ceramah looh," kata Ino lagi, sepertinya ia sedikit kesal melihatku membuang-buang waktunya untuk mencariku. Aku hanya tertawa kacil. Pandanganku teralih ke sebuah pohon sakura, pohon yang sedang berbunga. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget ketika Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku, ia mengira aku sedang melamun. Dasar!

"Apa sih Ino?" Tanyaku sebal, se-enaknya saja mengganggu _moment-moment_ ini.

"Kau ini melamun ya?, ayo kita sudah mau telat," jawab Ino sambil menarik paksa tanganku. Tubuhku mulai tertarik kebelakang mengikuti arah gerak Ino. 'Ck, dasar! Mau telat saja sudah panik'. Tanpa sadar aku melirik sekilas ke belakang, aku masih bisa melihat pohon sakura itu. Aneh! Perasaanku saja atau memang, sekarang aku sedang menjadi objek pemandangan seorang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan di bawah pohon sakura itu. Karena jaraknya lumayan jauh aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Tapi aku yakin, bahwa dia tersenyum ke arahku. Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi?, kalau ada yang memandangiku.

Aku dan Ino sekarang berjalan menuju arah aula, memang bukan tempat yang jauh. Sesekali ino menggeram kesal ke arahku. Karena jalanku yang bisa di bilang santai, sedangkan saat ini kami terancam 'mau telat' ke acara penutupan kelulusan anak kelas 3. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng kepala saat Ino mulai meneriaki namaku dari arah depan, karena jarakku yang memang sedikit 4 langkah tertinggal di belakangnya. Ah iya...bukankah aku akan mlewati pohon itu lagi jika menuju ke aula, kira-kira orang itu masih ada tidak ya?.

Aku mulai sadar ternyata Ino sudah berada jauh di depanku. Langkahku mulai melambat ketika aku melihat seseorang seangkatanku tengah berdiri menatap pohon sakura. Dia... Sedang apa dia di sana?. Kenapa dia tidak pergi ke acara penutupan kelulusan di aula. Ah... Biarkan saja, aku malas kalau harus berurusan dengan orang yang sudah membuatku patah hati. Dan terlebih lagi aku tidak mau ketahuan olehnya karena menatapnya sekarang. Well, meskipun saat aku mulai melangkah lagi ia memanggil namaku. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak dengar. Padahal aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena keadaan sekitar mulai sepi, mengingat seluruh siswa sekarang berkumpul di aula tengah.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi sambil menatap ke arahku. Ya, meskipun aku tidak tahu ia menatapku atau tidak. Karena tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mendengar panggilannya aku akhirnya menoleh dan menatap laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"Ada apa?" jawabku biasa. Pandangannya masih fokus kearahku, Hell, kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa menahan degupan jantung yang lebih cepat ketika aku memandang o_nyx_ miliknya?.

"Kemarilah," katanya sambil mengayunkan telapak tanganya kepadaku, isyarat agar aku menghampirinya. Dengan tanpa di perintah otakku, kaki ini melangkah begitu saja. Sial!.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama, sekarang pandangannya mengarah pada bunga sakura di depannya. Dan sialnya, tak bisa kupingkiri dia memang tampan. Aku menatap wajah itu tanpa berkedip. Meskipun aku merasa terlihat konyol, bukan masalah. Wajahnya yang seperti itu yang aku suka.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan sekarang bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas, dasar Sakura bodoh.

"Ma-maaf," kataku dengan wajah malu sambil menundukkan kepala. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan," katanya sambil menatapku. Ada apa ini?, debaranku semakin tidak karuan. Padahal wajahnya masih saja _stoic_, kalau aku anak kecil pasti sudah lari ke ibunya. Tapi aku merasa ada nada keseriusan disana.

"Bi-bicara soal ap-pa?" Tanyaku gagu, sial! Kenapa selalu seperti ini sih, kalau berhadapan langsung dengannya. Arah pandangnya berubah, kini ia tak lagi menatapku melainkan kembali terfokus pada pohon bunga sakura.

"Maaf," katanya pelan

"Eh?" refleks-ku secara terkejut. Meskipun itu pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya, karena keadaan sekeliling sudah sepi.

"Maafkan aku," katanya lagi. What... Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau mungkin aku harus periksa ke dokter THT. Uchiha Sasuke, idola sekolah selama 3 tahun meminta maaf padaku secara tidak jelas. Oke, ini mulai terdengar mengkhawatirkan. Jangan-jangan dia sedang kesurupan penunggu pohon bunga sakura ini.

"U-untuk apa?" tanyaku heran dan dengan pasti tapi gagap, perasaan aneh mulai menghinggapi hatiku.

"Maaf, karena selama ini aku sudah sering menyakitimu," ucap Sasuke masih tetap pada pandangannya ke arah bunga sakura. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa cengo. Entah kenapa aku mulai mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah lelah berharap Sasuke. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku sudah tidak berharap lagi padamu Sasuke. Meskipun terdengar bahwa aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi firasatku jarang meleset.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menundukkan kepala, aku tidak mau menatap mata itu. Sudah cukup aku terjerat berulang kali dalam pesona memabukkan itu.

"Sakura, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa " Kini ia menatapku dengan lekat, 'Kenapa ini, kenapa dia menatapku lembut sekali?'. "sebenarnya aku "

Ada apa Sasuke?, kenapa kau mengatakannya. Sudah hentikan. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, cukup. Ingin rasanya aku menutup telingaku sekarang. Aku tak mau mendengarnya berbicara lebih panjang. Aku sudah tidak mau tersakiti lagi.

"SAKURAA..." Mendengar teriakan suara cempreng dari arah belakang. Sontak aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Ya ampun aku lupa soal Ino.

"I-ino, ada apa?" Tanyaku _innocent_, pasti kena damprat lagi sama Ino.

"Kau ini, dari tadi aku mencarimu baka." ketus Ino sambil menggeret tanganku.

"Dan kau Uchiha, bukankah kau sebentar lagi ada pidato. Sebaiknya kau lekas ke aula. Karena pidato kepala sekolah sudah mau se-le-sai." kata Ino ke Sasuke, tangannya masih menggeretku, tapi arah pandangnya mengintimidasi Sasuke. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang kena semprot. Aku mulai menyamakan langkahku dengan Ino, sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang dan Sasuke masih di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah kali ini kita akan mendengarkan beberapa pesan dari ketua osis kita, Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku dan Ino baru saja sampai di tempat aula, ketika suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan dan para undangan berdiri. Aku dan Ino diam-diam masuk menuju barisan depan. Tempat duduk untuk kelas 3 yang akan lulus, agar tidak di marahi karena kami super telat datang. Setelah mencapai tempat duduk aku kaget sekali melihat sasuke yang sudah ada atas mimbar. Akupun segera duduk dan mendengarkan Sasuke mulai berpidato.

"Teman-teman sekalian, mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita akan bertemu sebagai pelajar SMA. Masa-masa tegang saat ujian telah kita lewati, saat-saat menyenangkan ketika meihat papan pengumuman bahwa kita sudah lulus juga masih dapat kita rasakan. Meskipun perjalanan selama 2 tahun 9 bulan di putuskan hanya dengan ujian kemarin, tapi pada akhirnya kita sudah bisa bernafas lega." Sekarang aku mendengar penuturan Sasuke sang ketua osis, meskipun aku merasa kata-katanya itu sedikit memaksa. Suasana di aula ini begitu tenang, aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Benar, semua orang kini tengah menyaksikan sang ketua osis berbicara. Ekspresi mereka berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang dengan pidato saya ini, saya tidak akan berbicara banyak, saya hanya berpesan kepada semua murid-murid di Konoha senior High School ini. Jangan pernah melupakan kenangan ketika kalian berada di sekolahan ini. Karena sekeras apapun kalian melupakannya, pasti akan ada hal yang akan mengingatkannya lagi. Setelah keluar dari sekolah ini. Jagalah diri kalian baik-baik, untuk undangan para wali murid saya berterima kasih atas kehadirannya. Dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Terima kasih."

Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya Sasuke membungkuk kepada para tamu dan kemudian pergi. Hening, kenapa setelah mendengarkan pidato Sasuke dadaku sedikit sesak. Aku pun melihat ke sekeliling. Benar, aku bisa melihat beberapa murid siswi yang tengah meneteskan air mata mereka bahkan ada yang sudah menangis. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara isakan di sampingku. Ah Ino, dia menangis. Setelah itu semua undangan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan riang. Akupun ikut bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan bertepuk tangan, tanpa kusadarai air mata yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari tadi, tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Dengan ini aku sudah bisa melepas masa SMA-ku, tak ada lagi acara kejar-kejaran di koridor sekolah, tak ada lagi canda tawa ketika istirahat, tak ada lagi acara tidak jelas sepulang sekolah, tak ada lagi acara traktiran di kantin, dan terlebih, apa aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi?. Aku mulai menangis sesenggukan dan menghapus air mataku. Aku mencoba mencari keberadaan Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke dan ternyata mereka sudah berkumpul di samping panggung. Aku berlari ke arah mereka masih dengan air mata yang menetes. Pasti, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan lututku lemas, entah kenapa kenangan itu benar-benar terputar jelas di otakku, tidak kusangka aku sudah mulai menangis. Menyedihkan, aku benar-benar konyol. Hanya karena mengingat mereka aku sampai seperti ini, padahal mereka belum tentu mengingatku 'kan?. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, aku senang ingatan ini masih tersimpan rapi di hati maupun otakku.

"Kalian, apa kalian tahu?, sekarang aku benar-benar merindukan kalian," aku jatuh terduduk sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mungkin memang benar ada saatnya kita akan merindukan seseorang. Meskipun itu tanpa disengaja. Mataku masih berair, kudongakkan wajahku memandang langit sore. Meskipun genangan airmata masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Langit sore memang selalu indah di musim semi. Aku tersenyum simpul seraya bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Dengan senyuman terakhir ini aku ingin membuat permohonan pada langit. 'Semoga aku bisa bertemu mereka kembali'.

Aku mulai berbalik melangkahkan kakiku dan menuruni tangga setelah pintu atap kututup. Sambil menghapus air mataku aku berjalan lurus berlainan arah dari awal aku datang ke atap sekolah. Dengan ini perjalanan kembali ke sekolahku berakhir. Masih dengan hati yang berat aku melangkah. Jam di tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 05.30 PM. Ternyata sudah cukup sore. Aku berjalan melewati satu-persatu ruangan-ruangan di sepanjang koridor mulai dari lantai 2 hingga lantai bawah. Aku melihat ruangan-ruangan kosong itu dengan bayangan banyak murid berada di dalamnya. Meskipun habis menangis, tapi aku masih tetap bisa tersenyum. Tidak terlalu lama aku berjalan untuk mencapai lorong awal tadi. Aku datang dari arah kanan jika di lihat dari lorong awal sekolah. Sekarang terlihat sebuah lapangan luas. Lapangan yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku datang ke sekolah ini. Segera aku melangkah keluar melewati lapangan ini, sesekali aku melihat ke belakang dan tersenyum.

Ketika sudah mencapai pintu gerbang aku menutup gerbang pintu sekolah. Lalu aku melangkah kedepan, setelah aku rasa posisiku cukup untuk melihat gedung sekolah ini dengan jelas, aku tersenyum senang. Aku membungkukkan badanku tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan kenangan kepadaku, terima kasih juga telah mempertemukanku dengan banyak teman. Aku-aku tidak akan melupakannya." Meskipun terdengar konyol tapi aku mengatakan semua itu di depan sekolah dengan lantang. Bukan masalah, toh jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mengiraku gila karena berbicara sendiri. Dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah ini. Jarang-jarang aku bisa berkunjung ke sekolah. Karena sebentar lagi aku harus menetap di daerah tempat kuliahku berada. Meskipun ada yang menjanggal ketika aku mulai meninggalkan sekolah ini. Tapi, dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan menatap lurus jalanan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menuju masa depan.

**.**

**.**

**End Sakura PoV **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Perlahan kita tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa, tapi ikatan ini akan selalu kujaga'

'Walaupun kenyataannya waktu itu berlalu dan kita menjadi tua. Harta ini tak akan tergantikan'

'Dan meskipun sering kali tak terlihat bentuknya'

'Mereka adalah kenangan yang paling berharga bagiku'

'Antara sekarang dan selalu, selalu disini '

'Bersamaku'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruangan Pribadi Author :**

Gimana...gimana?

=.=a

Maaf kalo ficnya jelek.

Isinya terisnpirasi dari sekolahanku sendiri, sedangkan untuk akhirannya terinspirasi dari lagunya OOR _Chaos Myth *di lempar ke laut*

Hayoo... Siapa di antara para Senpai-senpai yang sudah lulus kangen sama masa sekolahnya dulu... XD *Taboked*

Fic ini saya buat, mengingat sebentar lagi teman sesama otaku saya akan lulus, jadi rada sedih tapi juga seneng. Padahal biasanya sepulang sekolah sering janjian pergi bareng ke rental peminjaman komik XD.

Gak nyangka dia udah bakalan lulus duluan. Sedangkan aku harus nunggu 9 bulan lagi untuk lulusnya =_+

Gomen Kaa-chan aku cumaa bisa buat fic gak jelas kayak gini.

Untuk Kaa-chan semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi (X-Men XD). Maaf soal typos-nya, saya masih terbilang baru di dunia penulisan -,-v

Bagaikan dilamar mendadak oleh Sasuke, jika anda mau meninggalkan pesan. Tapi jika tidak juga gak papa XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
